topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Edens Zero
Summary Edens Zero (エデンズゼロ, Edenzu Zero, romanized as EDENS ZERO in Japan) is the the newest manga series by Hiro Mashima, author of Rave Master, Monster Soul and Fairy Tail, which debuted in the Weekly Shonen Magazine on June 27th, 2018 in Japan. Shiki Granbell is a human Ether Gear user who is adopted and raised by robots on the planet Granbell, a deserted theme park world in the Sakura Cosmos. One day, the park is visited by two space traveling B-Cubers – Rebecca and her cybernetic cat companion Happy – whom Shiki befriends while they are there recording videos for their online account, Aoneko Channel. After the park's robots force them off the planet to save Shiki from being stranded before their batteries die, Shiki joins Rebecca and Happy's adventurers guild to explore the universe by searching for Mother, the fabled goddess of the cosmos. In the process, he obtains the Edens Zero, an interstellar warship previously used by his adoptive grandfather, the Demon King Ziggy, during another such failed search. Mechanics of the verse Power of the verse Since it is a very new manga, a lot is yet to be revealed. So far, the main character has City Block level and Supersonic feats which he casually performed in the beginning of the series and there are also some wall level feats performed by other characters. However, with a setting as huge as this there are bound to be some very strong characters. There's a whole race of species called the Chronophages which are comparable to planets in size, they devour the times of planets as they pass by them. A Chronophage might erase entire civilisations by rewinding time and it creates new timelines without time paradoxes. The universe is also home to various cosmic entities, such as cybernetic dragons that swarm in a sector bordering the Sakura Cosmos called Dragonfall which possibly travel at MFTL+ speeds. There's also a nigh-omniscient girl who exists outside the flow of time and knows everything that exists in the Universe, past, the present and all the possible futures. She constantly breaks the fourth wall and interacts with the readers. She herself was granted powers by Mother who exists outside the Sakura Cosmos. Mother is an entity larger than any celestial body in space which makes her atleast Planet level via sheer size alone, she is termed as the Great sorceress and the parent of the Universe. It is said that one will be reborn once they reach her and she can grant any wish. The verse has abilities such as Reality Warping, Time manipulation, Existence Erasure, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Technology Manipulation, Power Nullification and a lot more. It is already on par with or even stronger than the HST despite being new and there's still a lot of potential. Calculations and Respect threads * Shiki's City Block level Calc Character Profiles * Shiki Granbell * Rebecca Blue Garden * Homura Kogetsu * Happy * Weisz Steiner * Jin * Witch * Mother * Xiao-Mei * Valkyrie * Drakken Joe * Chronophage Characters The Edens Zero Crew Category:Eden's Zero Category:Verse